gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
David Karofsky
David "Dave" Karofsky ist ein Schüler der Thurston High School und ein ehemaliger der William McKinley High School und ein ehemaliger Spieler der McKinley Titans. Zusammen mit seinem Freund Azimio und anderen Jungen aus dem Football-Club terrorisierte er die Schüler mit Slushies und Mobbingattacken. Besonders Finn, Kurt und Artie waren davon betroffen. In der Folge Ungeküsst wird er mit seinen sexuellen Neigungen konfrontiert, als er Kurt in der Jungenumkleide von sich aus küsst. In Born Tis Way fängt er langsam an, sich selbst zu akzeptieren und versucht sich zu ändern, in dem er mit Santana die "Bullywhips" gründet, ein Club, der die Schüler vor Mobbingattacken schützt. Um ihrer Sexualitäten geheim zu halten und um Abschlussballkönigin zu werden, willigen Dave und Santana ein, der/die Alibifreund/in des jeweils anderen zu sein, beenden aber ihre Verbündung danach. Später wechselt Karofsky die Schule und kehrt in Gorilla mit Herz kurz zurük, da er Kurt gesteht, dass er denkt, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Nachdem er in Auf dem Weg an seiner neuen Schule geoutet wurde, versucht Dave sich umzubringen, scheitert aber und genest im Krankenhaus. Er ist kurz in Opening Night während Rachels Alptraum zu sehen, bevor er in Verlierer wie Ich zurückkehrt und man erfährt, dass er mit Blaine zusammen ist, mit dem Kurt zuvor Schluss gemacht hat. Dave beendet die Beziehung jedoch in Verwandlung, da er sieht, dass Blaine noch immer Kurt liebt, der zurück gekommen ist, um Blaine zurück zu gewinnen. Er wird von Max Adler 'dargestellt Allgemein David war im Football Team der McKinley High. Zuvor war er auch Spieler des schulischen Hockey-Teams. Er ist besonders für seine Mobbingattacken an der Schule bekannt und legt sich nur mit den Schülern an, denen er sich körperlich überlegen fühlt. Der Glee Club ist für ihn lediglich uncool, genauso wie die Leute darin. Er kämpft mit seiner unterdrückten Homosexualität. Biografie 'Staffel Eins Zum ersten Mal sieht man David in der Folge Remix. Er kippt Finn einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Er macht Quinn und Finn in dieser Einstellung deutlich, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr das angesagteste Paar an der McKinley High sind, da sie im Glee-Club sind und Quinn schwanger ist. Auch Puck bekommt in dieser Folge einen Slushie von David ins Gesicht, weil er sich in der Schule mit Rachel Arm im Arm zeigt. In Wer ist im Bilde? bekritzeln Azimio und er Finns Gesicht im Umkleideraum, weil er sich für das Jahrbuchfoto des Glee-Clubs eingesetzt hat. Später macht sich David auch über die Jahrbuchseite des Glee-Clubs mit seinen Freunden lustig. In [[Hallo Hölle!|'Hallo Hölle!']] gehört er zu den Footballspielern die Mercedes, Kurt und Rachel Slushies ins Gesicht kippen. In [[Schlechter Ruf|'Schlechter Ruf']] macht er sich über Sue lustig, nachdem auch er ihr Video zu ''Physical'' gesehen hat. In [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!']] schikanieren er und David weiterhin den Glee Club. Sie machen sich über die Lady Gaga Kostüme der Glee Kids lustig und ziehen über Finn, in der Jungen Toilette, her als sie sehen, dass dieser sich wie einer von KISS schminkt. Als die Situation, am Ende der Folge, sich für Kurt zuspitzt, setzt sich Finn für diesen ein und auch der restliche Glee Club und so verziehen sich Azimio und David. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten denkt Rachel, dass Sunshine sehr gut singen kann und sie deshalb eine große Gefahr für alle Mitglieder ist, weil sie ihnen die Solos klauen könnte. Deshalb hat sie David und Azimio 100 Dollar bezahlt, damit diese von Sunshines Spind stehen und sie mit Slushie verängstigen, sodass sie nicht zum Vorsingen kommen kann. In Britney/Brittany 'reißen er und Azimio Finns Football-Jacke in zwei Stücke, da dieser eine Folge zuvor, aus dem Team geschmissen wurde. Bevor der Streit ausartet mischt sich Artie ein und Azimio und David ziehen ab, da sie keine Behinderten schlagen - das sei gegen ihre Moral. Später scheint er von Rachels Britney-Outfit angetan zu sein. In 'Duette 'kippt er, zusammen mit Azimio, Sam einen Slushie ins Gesicht und heißt ihn "Wilkommen", da dieser in der Folge dem Glee Club beitritt. In [[The Rocky Horror Glee Show|'The Rocky Horror Glee Show]] machen er und Azimio sich über Finn lustig, als dieser nur in seiner Unterwäsche, den Korridor der Schule entlang geht. thumb|left|David küsst Kurt gegen seinen Willen.In [[Ungeküsst|'Ungeküsst']] ist Kurt auf dem Weg zur Probe und wird von David gegen den Spind geschubst. Später liest sich Kurt die SMS von Blaine durch und wird dabei erneut von David gegen den Spind geschubst. Aus Wut darüber rennt er David hinterher und stellt ihn zur Rede. Beide sind so wütend aufeinander, dass sie sich gegenseitig anschreien. Als Kurt ihm klar macht, was für eine Person er wirklich ist, küsst ihn David plötzlich auf den Mund. Kurt ist geschockt und weicht zurück, als David ihn erneut küssen will. In Ersatzspieler kommt David auf Kurt zu und droht ihm damit, ihn umzubringen, wenn er irgendjemand davon erzählt, dass sich die beiden geküsst haben. thumb|Dave droht Kurt er würde ihn umbringen.In Amor muss verrückt sein bekommen Burt und Finn Tanzunterricht von Kurt. Im Vorbeigehen macht David sich über sie lustig. Kurt erzählt daraufhin, dass David ihn die letzten Wochen schikaniert habe und ihm gedrohnt habe, ihn umzubringen. Burt rennt Karofsky hinterher, stellt ihn zur Rede und macht Finn Vorwürfe, warum er sich nicht für Kurt eingesetzt hat. Im Büro von Sue versucht David alles zu dementieren, doch auch sein eigener Vater glaubt Kurt Anschuldigungen. Deshalb wird David der Schule verwiesen, weil Sue keinen solchen Terror an ihrer Schule haben will. In Neue Welten setzt sich Puck für den Glee Club ein und versucht in der Umkleidekabine des Footballteams neue Mitglieder an Land zu ziehen. Die Spieler sind alles andere als begeistert und gehen auf ihn los, einer davon ist Karofsky. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat kippt er, zusammen mit Azimio, Tina, Mercedes und Mike einen Slushie ins Gesicht. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle hat das Footballteam ihr letztes Spiel vor den Meisterschaften. David und Finn geraten aneinander, nachdem Finn eine Bemerkung macht, dass David andauernd Witze über Schwule reißt, selber aber noch nie mit einem Mädchen gesehen wurde. Finn ist danach so verwirrt, dass er einen Spielzug vermasselt, was der Mannschaft einige Punkte kostet. Im Umkleideraum möchte Coach Beiste eine Erklärung hören, woraufhin einige Jungs den Glee Club schlecht machen. Finn und Puck werden wütend geraten mit den anderen aneinander, bis Beiste die Situation auflöst. David und Azimio stellen fest, dass sie Artie noch nie einen Slushie verpasst haben. Die beiden schütten daraufhin mit einigen anderen Teammitgliedern mehrere Slushies auf Artie, der sich nicht dagegen wehren kann. thumb|224px|Will lobt Karofsky, nach dem Tanz Training.Will und Coach Beiste verkünden im Proberaum, dass die Footballer an der Show in der Halbzeit teilnehmen werden, was nicht gerade für Begeisterung sorgt. Außerdem müssen die Cheerleader im Glee Club wählen – entweder Sue oder die New Directions. Um die Wahl zu erleichtern, verkündet Will, dass der Song in der Halbzeit ein Mash-Up von Michael Jacksons "Thriller" und "Heads Will Roll" von den Yeah Yeah Yeahs sein wird. Daraufhin proben alle zusammen die Choreographie in der Aula. Nach der Probe erzählt Will Karofsky, dass er einer der talentiertesten Kids sein könnte, würde er seine Energie nicht in das Fertigmachen von anderen Schülern stecken. Danach fragt David Finn, ob sie nicht eine Tanznummer zum Aufwärmen machen könnten, damit er sich bei der eigentlichen Show nicht vor der ganzen Schule blamiert. Das gesamte Football Team performt zusammen She's Not There von The Zombies auf der Bühne in der Aula. Dabei sind sie auch so geschminkt wie Zombies. Will ist begeistert und auch die Footballspieler haben neues Selbstbewusstsein, bis sie im Flur auf das Hockeyteam treffen. Die Hockeyspieler halten sich nun, da die Footballer auch zu Sängern wurden, für die Gewinner der William McKinley High School und verpassen daraufhin Karofsky und den anderen einen Slushie. David ist außer sich und möchte aus dem Glee Club austreten, doch Coach Beiste warnt ihm, dass er aus dem Footballteam fliegt, wenn der sein Vorhaben umsetzt. Daraufhin steigt David aus und verlässt mit den anderen Footballspielern den Raum. Später performen die Kids ihre Version von "Thriller" in der Halbzeitshow. thumb|left|220px|Bei der Halbzeit Performance.Karofsky schaut vom Spielfeldrand zu. Als er sieht, wie viel Spaß die Kids haben und wie begeistert das Publikum ist, zieht er sein Footballtrickot an und schließt sich den anderen bei der Performance an. Finn möchte David dazu bringen, sich bei Kurt zu entschuldigen, um dauerhaft im Glee Club bleiben zu können. Dieser ist davon alles andere als begeistert und erzählt Finn, dass es für ihn nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen wäre. Er ist jetzt Sieger der Footballmeisterschaften und wird das auch ohne den Glee-Club bleiben. thumb|Santana & David beim Kaffee trinkenIn Born This Way ist Santana der Meinung, dass sie Abschlussballkönigin werden sollte, um Brittany zu erobern. Dazu braucht sie jedoch einen Partner, um Stimmen zu bekommen, und stellt fest, dass Sam noch nicht genug an der Schule etabliert ist. Als sie David Karofsky sieht, bemerkt sie, dass er auf den Hintern von Sam starrt und ist sich sofort sicher, dass er schwul ist. Bei einem Gespräch mit Kurt und Blaine kommt ihr die Idee: Kurt muss an die Schule zurückkommen, um den New Directions zu helfen, die Nationals zu gewinnen. Wenn sie dies hinbekommt, sichert sie sich die meisten Stimmen für die Wahl als Abschlussballkönigin. Und ihre Geheimwaffe wird dabei David sein. In der nächsten Szene steht Direktor Figgins mit Karofsky vor dem aufgebrachten Glee Club. Sie wollen sich nicht anhören, was David zu sagen hat, doch Will gibt ihm die Chance dazu. David entschuldigt sich beim Glee Club für sein Verhalten, besonders das gegenüber Kurt. Er will ein besserer Mensch werden und Santana hat ihm gezeigt, wie er das werden kann. Zuerst können die Kids nicht glauben, was sie da hören, doch Santana stellt sich auf Karofskys Seite und sie machen den Kids klar, dass sie nun zusammen sind und sich für eine sichere Schule aussprechen, indem sie die "Bully Whips" gegründet haben und jede Form von Mobbing verhindern wollen. Zusätzlich möchte sich David bei Kurt persönlich entschuldigen und dafür sorgen, dass er zum Glee Club zurückkehrt, damit dieser bei den Nationals gewinnen kann. Kurz darauf sitzen Kurt, Burt, David, Karofskys Vater Paul und Will in Direktor Figgins' Büro, damit sich David bei Kurt entschuldigt. Burt ist wütend über die ganze Situation und will David nicht glauben. Paul will Burt davon überzeugen, dass sein Sohn sich verändert hat und erinnert ihn daran, dass auch sie in ihrer Jugend Fehler gemacht haben und das man seinem Sohn die gleiche Chance geben, sollte sich zu ändern, doch Burt will das Ganze weiterhin nicht glauben. Daraufhin bittet Kurt alle darum, mit David alleine sprechen zu dürfen. Er will die Wahrheit erfahren, die David ihm auch sagt. Kurt ist nicht begeistert darüber, was Santana sich überlegt hat, doch er will an die McKinley High School zurück, stellt jedoch die Bedingung, dass er und David zusammen einen gemeinsamen Club an der McKinley High School starten (Parents and Friends of lesbians and gays). Kurt ist der Meinung, dass David sich noch nicht outen muss, aber das ihm zumindest die Augen geöffnet werden müssen. thumb|left|David entschuldigt sich bei Kurt.In Rivalen der Krone wird Kurt von David in seinem "Bully Whips" Outfit zum Unterricht gebracht. Kurt sieht es nicht mehr als notwendig, vor den anderen Schülern beschützt zu werden, weil er der Meinung ist, dass sie ihn nicht mehr schikanieren, weil sie ihn akzeptiert haben. David ist da anderer Meinung und als Kurt ihm sagt, dass er ihn nicht mehr hassen kann, weil er seinen Schmerz sieht, bricht David in Tränen aus und entschuldigt sich erneut bei Kurt für alles. Später verkündet Direktor Figgins die Königin und den König des Abschlussballs. Als David zum Abschlussballkönig gewählt wird, jubeln alle Schülern. Dann wird jedoch Kurt zur Abschlussballkönigin gewählt. Kurt rennt weinend aus dem Raum und erst durch Blaine findet er den Mut wieder zurückzukommen. Er nimmt die Krone lächelnd an und geht mit David zu Tanzfläche. Kurt ist der Meinung, dass es der richtige Moment für Karofsky wäre nun allen Schülern die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch David ist noch nicht bereit und sagt ihm das er es noch nicht kann und verlässt die Tanzfläche. 'Staffel Drei ' In Love Side Story taucht er in einer Schwulenbar auf, wo er auf Kurt trifft. Er unterhält sich mit diesem und erzählt, dass es ihm seit dem Schulwechsel besser geht. Er will von vorne anfangen, ohne das seine neuen Freunde etwas von seiner Vergangenheit wissen. Er schaut öfter mal in der Bar vorbei, weil er sich dort akzeptierter fühlt und die anderen Schwulen scheinen ihn zu mögen. In''' Gorilla mit Herz' versucht Dave als Gorilla verkleidet Kurt dazu zu bringen sich mit ihm zu treffen, womit er auch Erfolg hat. Später treffen sich die Beiden im Breadstix und David gibt sich zu erkennen, Kurt jedoch ist schockiert, und Dave gesteht Kurt, dass er seit dem letzten Treffen der Beiden nicht mehr aufhören, kann an ihn zu denken. thumb|left|192px|Kurt und David werden im Breadstix von Nick überrascht.Er meint danach, dass er sich immer noch dafür hasst, was er Kurt angetan hat. Kurt ist zwar stolz auf ihn da er versucht mit seinen Gefühlen ehrlich umzugehen. Aber er versucht ihm auch klar zu machen, dass er ihn nicht wirklich liebt, außerdem erzählt er ihm, dass er mit Blaine zusammen ist. Kurt sagt ihm aber auch, dass er ihn mag, aber nur als guten Freund. Dave ist enttäuscht und versucht das Restaurant zu verlassen, doch er begegnet dabei einem seiner Freunde, Nick. Er möchte von ihm wissen, warum er sich allein mit Kurt im Breadsix trifft. Karofsky fühlt sich ertappt und verlässt das Lokal auf schnellstem Weg wieder. In 'Auf dem Weg' sieht man Karofsky, während Blaines Performance zu Cough Syrup, als er in die Jungenumkleide kommt und von Nick freundlich begrüßt wird. Aber als er an seinem Spint ankommt, steht dort das Wort "FAG" (Homo, Schwuchtel) aufgesprüht. Als er die Umkleide auf schnellstem Weg wieder verlassen will, stößt ihn Nick unsanft gegen einen Spint. Die restlichen Jungs schauen ihn verachtend an. Nach der Begegnung mit Kurt im Breadstix hat Nick die Nachricht, dass Dave schwul ist übers Internet und in der gesamten Schule verbreiten lassen. thumb|194px|David und Kurt schließen Freundschaft.Kurz darauf sieht man Dave bei sich zu Hause, wie er weint und sich einen Anzug anzieht und alles für seinen Selbstmord vorbereitet. Kurz danach findest sein Vater seinen Sohn, welcher ihn noch retten kann, bevor er stirbt. Dave wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Später kommt Kurt Dave im Krankenhaus besuchen er bringt ihm Blumen mit. Karofsky erzählt ihm von seinen Sorgen und Ängsten, dass er froh ist, dass er doch noch lebt. Kurt tröstet ihn sagt ihm, dass er ihm helfen wird. Er will das sich Dave sein Leben in 10 Jahren vorstellt, was dieser auch tut. Daraufhin meint David, dass er das Angebot der Freundschaft zu Kurt von neulich doch gern annehmen möchte. Sie halten sich daraufhin an den Händen als Zeichen der neu erworbenen Freundschaft. 'Staffel Fünf' In 'Premiere' wird er von Blaine erwähnt, als er von dem Tag, an dem Kurt zum ersten Mal an die Dalton kam, um vor Karofsky zu flüchten, berichtet. Zu Beginn von 'Opening Night' taucht er in Rachels Albtraum auf. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|Blaine und Dave erzählen Kurt von ihrem TrefenIn 'Verlierer wie Ich' erscheint Karofsky im Scandals, als Blaine Kurt, der ihn wieder zurück haben will, erzählt, dass er jemanden sieht. Dave erklärt, wie sie sich getroffen haben und hofft, dass sie trotz der merkwürdigen Situation als Freunde abhängen können. Er enthüllt außerdem, dass Blaine Kosenamen für sie hat, seiner ist Yogi Bär. In 'Homecoming' sieht er sich mit Blaine an der McKinley das Homecoming-Lagerfeuer an und hat seinen Arm um ihn gelegt. Die beiden werden von einem traurigen Kurt beobachett. In 'Mashup' trifft David mit Blaine im Musikgeschäft auf Kurt und versucht ein Gespräch zu starten. Während ''It's Too Late sieht man, wie er im Lima Bean auf einem ihm nicht zuhörenden Blaine einredet. Des Weiteren wird bekannt, dass die beiden zusammen gezogen sind und Brittany beauftragt haben, ihr Appartment einzurichten. thumb|Dave hat Angst vor dem BärIn Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 schreibt er Blaine eine SMS und erzählt ihm von einem Eindringling. Als dieser mit Kur und Rachel in ihrem Appartment erscheinet, steht Dave mit einem Stuhl bewaffnet auf dem Tisch und hat Angst das Schlafzimmer zu betreten. Die drei sehen nach und finden ein Bärenjunges darin vor. Dave ist mit Blaine im Breadstix, als er auf einmal von sämtlichen seiner Ex-Freunde angesprochen wird. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie Sue sie herbestellt war, als Teil ihres Plans, Blaine und Kurt wieer zusammen zu bringen. Des Weiteren hat sie einen DNA-Test veranlasst, der beweisen soll, dass er und Blaine Cousins dritten Grades sind. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, bleiben die beiden geshockt zurück. Er wird erwähnt, als Blaine Kurt von ihrem Date erzählt. In Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 wird er erwähnt, als Blaine, der mit Kurt in einem unecchten Aufzug feststeckt, erwähnt, dass Dave gern und viel Eiscreme isst und dann noch einmal von Sue, die unentschlossen ist, welchen sie von Klaines-Dates sie zuerst umbringen soll. thumb|left|TrennungIn Verwandlung wird er zunächst von Blaine erwähnt, nachdem Kurt ihn beim "Rad des musikalischen Schicksals" als Duettpartner gedreht hat. Blaine möchte Dave verschweigen, dass sie ein Duett singen werden, da er glaubt, dass er denkt, zwischen ihm und Kurt wäre noch etwas. Später kommt Karofsky mit Blaine in ihr Appartment und stellt ihn zur Rede, weil er so schweigsam ist und sehen kann, dass was passiert ist. Durch Blaines Verhalten kann Dave sehen, dass was auf der Party passiert ist und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass Blaine Kurt dort geküsst hat. Dave ist nicht böse, sondern gibt Blaine frei, da er seit Kurts Rückkehr nach Lima wusste, dass eine tickende Uhr über ihre Beziehung hing und sich glücklich schätzen sollte, wenigstens die paar Monate mit Blaine gehabt zu haben. Außerdem meint er, dass er seinen Ersatz schon noch finden wird und fügt spaßend hinzu, dass ihm jemand bei einem Footballspiel, auf dem Blaine und er waren, seine Nummer zustecken wollte. Als Blaine gehen will, hält Karofsky ihn noch kurz auf und gibt ihm den Rat, Kurt seine Gefühle zu sagen und nicht zu singen. Blaine umarmt ihn und gibt ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange. thumb|Puck und Karofsky machen sich über Tina lustigIn 2009 läuft er mit Puck an Kurt vorbei und schubt ihn in die Spinde. Kurt entschuldigt sich bei ihm, in dem er ihn beleidigt, worauf Karofsky anhält und zu ihm zurück geht. Kurt entschuldigt sich erneut, da er die drohende Gefahr erkennt und Dave und Puck schlagen seine Bücher aus seiner Hand, bevor sie lachend davon gehen. Er ist später mit Puck und ein paar anderen Footballspielern in der Cafeteria, wo Kurt sich an einen Tisch setzen will, diesen aber aufgibt, als er Puck und Dave darauf zu kommen sieht. Des Weiteren beleidigen er und Puck Tina, die stotternd kontert, jedoch von Puck unterbrochen wird, der sie nachmacht. Karofsky und Puck laufen ebenfalls an Rachel und Will vorbei, wobei Puck einen Slushie in der Hand hält, den er ihr ins Gesicht schüttet, als sie meint, dass Will die restlichen Mitglieder darüber informieren sollte, dass sie der wirkliche Star ist. thumb|left|I LivedIn Träume werden wahr erscheint Karofsky im Jahr 2020 in der Aula, die von Vizepräsidentin Sue in "Finn Hudson Auditoriium" umbenannt wurde. Er singt bei I Lived mit und kommt zusammen mit Puck, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, Kitty und Jake. Er tanzt und singt mit den anderen und scheint glücklich zu sein. Beziehungen 'Kurt Hummel' thumb|Der aufgezwungene KussIm Verlauf der ersten Staffel schikaniert Karofsky Kurt am laufenden Band. Egal ob er ihm Slushies ins Gesicht schleudert, ihn in die Spinde schubst oder ihn einfach nur mit Worten beleidigt, Dave lässst nichts aus, um Kurt in irgend einer Form zu verletzen. In Staffel Staffel Zwei nehmen endlich Klassenkameraden und Lehrer die Schikanen wahr und schreiten ein. So konfrontieren die New Directions-Jungs Dave und fordern, dass er Kurt in Ruhe lässt, was zu einer Prügelei führt. Will sieht ebenfalls, welch eine Panik Kurt nach einem Angriff von Karofsky hat und versucht mit ihm zu reden. Wie auch immer alle Hilfe bringt nichts, da die Tyrannerei weiter geht, bis Kurt Dave in der Folge Ungeküsst zur Rede stellt. Er folgt ihm in den Umkleideraum und die beiden haben eine hefitge Auseinandersetzung, welche damit endet, dass Karofsky Kurt packt und küsst. Die beiden sind geschockt, Kurt weil das sein erster Kuss mit einem Jungen war und dann auch noch mit dem, der ihm das Leben zur Hölle macht und Dave, weithumb|left|Die Todesdrohungl er einen Jungen geküsst hat. Er versucht ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen, doch Kurt schubst ihn weg. Er flüchtet daraufhin und lässt den anderen allein zurück, welcher völlig erschüttert darüber ist, dass sein Peiniger schwul ist. Am nächsten Tag versuchen Kurt und Blaine mit Karofsky über den Kuss zu reden, doch der weigert sich und tut so, als wäre nichts gewesen bzw. stellt es so dar, als hätte Kurt ihn geküsst. Wenn die beiden nicht locker lassen, wird Dave agressiv und gewalttätig, ehe er den Rückzug antritt. Er behandelt Kurt noch schlimmer als vorher, so dass dieser bald Angst bekommt und zusammenzuckt, wenn er nur um eine Ecke geht. Die Spitze des Eisbergs wird in Ersatzspieler erreicht, als Dave ihm droht ihn umzubringen, wenn er irgendjemandem von dem Kuss erzählt. Aus diesem Grund thumb|Dave gibt Kurt Begleitschutzwechselt Kurt in Neue Welten auf die Dalton Academy, da er sich dort sicherer fühlt und bleibt solange, bis Santana und Karofsky ihren Anti-Schikanier-Club, die "Bullenpeitscher", gründen, um der Tyrannerei an der McKinley ein Ende zu bereiten. Kurt wechselt in Born This Way wieder zurück, wo er versucht Dave davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich früher oder später outen sollte und zeigt Verständnis für ihn, in dem er ihm verzeiht. Dieser entschuldigt sich unter Tränen bei ihm und es scheint, als würden die Schikanen tatsächlich zurück gehen. Dies bleibt bis zum Abschlussball in Rivalen der Krone der Fall, wo Karofsky zum König und Kurt zur Königin gewählt werden. Karofsky hat noch immer Angst sich zu outen und lässt Kurt auf der Tanzfläche stehen. In Staffel drei gthumb|left|Dave gesteht Kurt seine Gefühleeht Dave nicht mehr auf die McKinley, sondern hat auf eine andere Schule gewechselt, von der er Kurt in der Folge Love Side Story erzählt, als die beiden sich zufällig in einer Schwulenbar treffen. Dies zeigt, dass Karofsky langsam seine Homosexualität akzeptiert und "erste Gehversuche" in diese Richtung macht. Das nächste Mal taucht er in Gorilla mit Herz auf. Kurt hat in dieser Episode einen heimlichen Verehrer, von dem er denkt, dass er Blaine ist, jedoch später erfährt, dass es Dave ist. Dieser gesteht ihm, dass er ihn liebt, wird aber von Kurt höflich abgewiesen, da der mit Blaine zusammen ist. Karofsky ist bestürzt, was schlimmer wird, als er einen Schulfreund von sich sieht, der eine Bemerkung zu seinem Treffen mit Kurt macht. In Auf dem Weg stellt sich heraus, dass besagter Klassenkamerad allen an Daves Schule erzählt hat, dass dieser schwul ist, worauf der sich umbringen will, aber in letzter Sekunde von seinem Vater gefunden wird. Kurt besucht ihn im Krankenhaus und sagt ihm, dass er froh ist, dass er noch lebt. Die beiden führen ein klärendes Gespräch was damit endet, dass Karofsky Kurts Freundschaftsanfrage akezptiert und dieser als Zeichen dafür seine Hand nimmt. In der sechsten Staffel erfährt Kurt, der Blaine zurückhaben will, nachdem er die Verlobung aufgelöst hat, dass dieser in einer Beziehung mit Karofsky ist. Kurt ist sichtlich geschockt, willigt aber auf Daves Vorschlag ein, Freunde zu bleiben und miteinander abzuhängen. 'Santana Lopez' thumb|Santana und Dave auf dem AbschlussballIn Born This Way fragt Santana Dave nach einem Kaffedate im Lima Bean, was ihn nicht überrascht, da es laut ihm, nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie ihn nach einem Date fragte. Santana jedoch informiert ihn, dass sie über geheim gehaltene Sexualität Bescheid weiß und versichert ihm, dass sie von selber darauf gekommen ist, als sie gesehen hat, wie er Sam auf den Hintern gestarrt hat. Er möchte ihre Beweggründe für das Ganze wissen und erfährt, dass Santana im selben Team spielt und will, dass sie gegenseitig ihre Alibi-Dates sind, um heterosexuell zu wirken und Abschlussballkönig- und -königin zu werden. Des Weiteren droht sie ihm, dass wenn er nicht mitmacht, sie jedem sein Geheimnis erzählen wird, weshalb er zustimmt. Diesbezüglich entschuldigt er sich später beim Glee Club und informiert sie darüber, dass er sich auch bei Kurt entschuldigen will, den er am miesesten behandelt hat. Er fährt fort, dass es Santana war, die ihn zur Einsicht gebracht hat, während dieser ihre Beziehung offenbart. Außerdem erzählen die beiden von ihrem Anti-Mobbinglcub, "The Bully Whips" und sehen sich zusammen New Directions´ Performance zu Born This Way an, wobei Dave Kurt beobachtet. In Rivalen der Krone gehsen sie zusammen auf den Abschlussball und haben sichtlich Spaß. Als langsame Songs wie Jar of Hearts gespielt werden, tanzen sie zwar, fühlen sich aber nicht wohl. Dave wird dann als Abschlussballkönig bekannt gegeben, Santana aber nicht als -königin, da die Schüler Kurt einen Streich gespielt und ihn gewählt haben. Danach scheint ihre Alibifreundschaft beendet zu sein. 'Blaine Anderson' :Hauptartikel: Blaine - Dave Beziehung thumb|left|Blaine und DaveIn Verlierer wie Ich wird bekannt, dass Kurt die Verlobung aufgelöst hat, weshalb Blaine nach Lima zurückkehrt, da er wegen der Trennung depressiv wurde und von der NYADA flog. Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hat, geht er eines Abends ins Scandals und trifft dort auf Dave. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch, unterhalten sich zunächst über Kurt und beschließen, sich noch einmal zu treffen. Als Kurt zurückkehrt, um Blaine zurück zu gewinnen, erfährt er von diesem, dass er jemand anderen trifft, worauf Karofsky erscheint und unter anderem enthüllt, dass die beiden sogar Spitznamen füreinnder haben, Yogi Bär und BooBoo. Kurt ist geschockt, stimmt aber zu, dass sie die angespannte und merkwürdige Situation wie Erwachsene meistern und zusammen abhängen. Dennoch merkt Blaine, dass ihn die das Ganze sichtlich mitnimmt. In Mashup ziehen Blaine und Kurt zusammen, jedoch bekommt Blaine in Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 erste Zweifel wegen ihrer Beziehung, da Sue, die es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, Kurt und Blaine wieder zusammen zu bringen, sämtliche von Daves Ex-Freunden zu einnem von Blaines und Karofskys Dates eingeladen hat, was Blaine sichtlich schockt. In Verwandlung trennt er sich von Blaine, da dieser nach wie vor Kurt liebt. Trivia *Er ist nach Kurt der zweite, nicht geoutete Charakter, der in der Serie vorgestellt wurde. *Er wurde als Hockeyspieler eingeführt, was aber danach nie wieder erwähnt wurde, auch nicht vom Hockeyteam selbst. *E wurde von Finn immer aufgezogen, weil er Schamhaare hat. *Auch wenn gesagt wurde, dass er beinah jedes Mitglied der New Directions geslushied hat, war das nur etwas mehr als der Hälfte der Fall. Es wurde zum Bespiel nie gezeigt, wie dass er Brittany, Mercedes, Tina oder Lauren geslushied hat. *Es ist ein weit verbreitetes Missverständnis, dass Dave Kurt jahrelang schikaniert hat. Zu Beginn der ersten Staffel war Finn sein Ziel und der Club im Allgemeinen und fing erst in Viel Theater! 'an, sich auf Kurt zu spezialisieren. *Dave ist der Charakter, der am meisten geschubst wurde, unter anderem von Finn, Puck, Sam, Burt, Shannon, Kurt, Blaine und anderen Footballspielern. *Er geht manchmal nach der Schule ins McDonald's. *Dave hat mit Azimio Rachel für gewöhnlich jeden Tag um 10:00 Uhr geslushied. *Seine Trikotnummer ändert sich in 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle von 67 zu 77. *Daves Zitat "lauf gerade und trage einen großen Knüppel" aus Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle ist eine modifizierte Version von Theodore Roosevelts Originalzitat "sprich sanft und trage einen großen Knüppel" *Am Abend pumpt er Eisen in die Schule. *Er nennt Azimio "Z". *Wie Finn und Sam war Pfadfinder. *Dave wusste nichts über Eve Harrington und PFLAG, jedoch scheint er über Liberace-Schaufensterpuppen Bescheid zu wissen. *Er nahm Infinitesimalrechnung während seines elften Schuljahres. *Er wurde nach einem von Brad Falchuks ehemaligen Klassenkameraden benannt. *Daves Foto auf seinem und Santanas Wahlplakat für den Abschlussballkönig und der -königin ist in Wahrheit ein Pressefoto von Max Adler von der Premierenparty der zweiten Staffel von Glee. *Laut Max küssten sich Dave und Santana eigentlich während des Drehs von Rivalen der Krone,um zu beweisen, dass sie hetero sind. Jedoch wurde die Szene zugunstetn der Handlung gelöscht. *Daves und Santanas Tanzschritte in Rivalen der Krone standen nicht im Skript. Max und Naya machten sie aus Spaß und waren überrascht, dass sie letztendlich in der Episode vorkamen. *Sein und Kurts Kuss in Ungeküsst war der erste zwischen zwei Männern in der Serie. *Er nennt seine Faust "die Wut". *Es gibt Parallelen von seinem und Azimios Dialog mit Kurt am Ende von Viel Theater! mit dem was zwischen ihm und Kurt in Ungeküsst passiert ist. Beide Male sagt Kurt, dass ihn zusammenschlagen niemals ändern wird, wer er ist und sich selbst erlauben würde, geschlagen zu werden, weil er stolz auf den Unterschied ist. *Es gibt Parallelen von Kurts Drängen an Dave, sich in Rivalen der Krone zu outen und der Konversation von Kurt und Mercedes in Acafellas. Beide Male sagen Kurt/Dave "Ich kann nicht", als es darum ging sich zu outen. Dasselbe geschah zwischen Brittany und Santana in Das jüngste Gerücht, wo Santana sich in Brittanys Webshow "Fondue For Two" outen sollte, im letzten Moment aber absagte und eine SMS mit "Ich kann nicht" an Brittany schrieb. *Butterskotchsüßigkeiten sind seine Favoriten. (Gorilla mit Herz) *Er ist der zweite Charakter, der versucht hat sich umzubringen. Die erste war Sue in Das Comeback der Teufelin. *Außer der vierten, trat Karosfky in jeder Staffel auf. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Homosexuelle Charaktere